1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed generally to expandable batons for use by law enforcement personnel and is specifically directed to a formed handle grip for such batons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expandable batons are well known intermediate force weapons used as a restraint device by law enforcement personnel. Typically, such batons include a plurality of nesting sections which may be whipped and telescoped into the expanded position and locked in place in a single motion. The locking mechanism may include a button lock system as shown in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,092, or a tapered wedge lock system as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,297.
The largest section of the nesting baton typically defines the handle by which the baton is gripped during use. It is desirable that the handle be covered with a high-friction grip in order to permit maximum utilization of the baton while minimizing the risk of the baton slipping out of the grasp of the user. The material for the grip must be capable of withstanding rigorous, repeated use without separating from the baton handle section. In the prior art, several different grip styles and designs are available, ranging from a knurled surface applied directly to the baton casing to wrapping or enveloping the baton section with a Neoprene brand, Hypolon brand or foamed vinyl cover.
The knurled handle increases the friction over a smooth surface, but not to a degree sufficient to achieve the desired functional result. That is, the friction level of the grip is still too low for certain whipping motions, increasing the risk of the baton flying out of the hand during use. Alternatively, too much knurling may eat through clothing or wear the lining of a coat or shirt. However, the knurled handle does meet the requirements of being durable and permanently secured to the baton, thereby minimizing loss of function through wear and tear.
As more exotic materials are utilized for batons, from wound fibers to hardened steel or tungsten/magnesium alloys, the cost of machining a knurled handle becomes almost prohibitive.
More recently, the handle sections are covered with a cylindrical tube cover formed to fit snugly on the periphery of the baton. The covers are bonded to the baton by either glue or other bonding adhesives which are applied directly to the abutting surfaces or through the use of double backed tape or the like. Double backed tape is particularly useful since it allows the best available bonding agent to be applied directly to the cover while at the same time permitting use of the most effective bonding agent to be applied against the surface of the baton section.
However, even with the use of double backed tapes, after repeated uses the cover will slip relative to the baton and the front exposed edge of the cover tends to wear and roll back from repeated insertion of the baton into a typical scabbard used for stowing the baton on the person of the law enforcement personnel. This is particularly true if the baton includes an integral taper, making a tubular cover loose in specific regions of the handle.
Rigid annular collars have helped alleviate this problem, but such collars increase both the cost of material and the cost of assembly of the baton. In addition, it is possible that such collars will separate from the baton, further increasing the possibility of reducing the functional life of the device.
Because of the critical applications in which such batons are employed, it is important that the handle grip be secure and maintained at optimum function throughout its life. Therefore, there remains a need for a durable friction grip for expandable batons designed for law enforcement use.